harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Well there, you're a new face! Oh, you're ___? I'm Howard. It's sooo wonderful to meet you!" *"Oh, good morning. You look busy. I hope you can make some time to hear some juicy gossip today, though!" *"Oh, good morning, ____. It's nice to see you out and about so bright and early." *"Oh hello there. What's going on?" *"Oh, ___, hello there. Not working too hard today, I hope?" *"Why hello, ___! If you're thirsty, just say the word, and I'll make you a yummy drink." *"Good evening there, ___. It's so late. You need to get your beauty sleep." 'Chat' *'You live in Konohana:' "You should move here. Then I could tell you all sorts of gossip!" *'You live in Bluebell:' "This village is small, but you won't find a nicer bunch of people anywhere!" *'Snowstorm:' "Snow can be romantic, but not when there's this much of it..." *'Rain:' "Rainy days are so annoying. They really put a damper on my mood." *'During a typhoon:' "It's best to stay at home during awful weather like this!" *'After a typhoon:' "That was some horrifying weather yesterday! Did you make it through okay?" *'When shown the blue feather: '"Oooh. You've got a blue feather. Who's the lucky person? Ha ha! Just kidding. You don't have to tell me." While Working: *"Oh, if you want to order, go up to the counter." *"Go up to the counter if you want to order something." *'Enter the cafe at night:' "We're closed right now. Sorry..." At Town Hall: *"Rose and Rutger are such an adorable couple. They're real lovebirds." *"Rose is so elegant. I only hope I age that gracefully..." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower:' "When you run a cafe, you hear all the gossip. You want the details? Maybe some other time... Heh heh." *'Three flowers:' "So apparently, Jessica's daughter Cheryl really hates vegetables! No matter how Jessica tries to disguise them, Cheryl won't eat them!" *'Four flowers:' "Eileen was telling me about a strange old man in Konohana. He dresses like a panda! Can you believe it?" *'Five flowers: '"I just heard some gossip about Rutger. He used to send Rose flowers and love letters while they were courting. Who knew Rutger was such a romantic at heart?" *'Six flowers:' "Laney's such a good girl. I wish I could give her everything she wanted... Why am I talking to you about my problems? Sorry..." *'Seven flowers:' "I'm so glad you came to this village. You're so sweet." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift: '"I just love the way it smells! Royal milk tea is so deliciously complex. What a wonderful gift!" *'Liked Gift:' "Ooh! ♥ You know just what I like! You're so thoughtful." *'Neutral Gift:' "Ooh, thank you!" *'Disliked Gift:' "This is supposed to be a gift? Oh, it's just awful! Oh well...." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I just couldn't take another gift today, but thank you for offering!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Ooh, a birthday present for me? It's wonderful! Thank you sooo much!" 'Festivals' *"The festivals here are so much fun." *"I always get so excited right before a festival! WOOHOO!! Sorry, I got a little carried away there..." Cooking Festival *'You live in Bluebell and lose: '"Aww, we lost... We'll have to do better next time." *'You cheer on Bluebell and they lose:' "Aww, we lost. Thanks for being so supportive, though." *'You cheer for Bluebell and they win:' "I'm so glad we won! It's all thanks to your support, ___. Thanks! ♥" *'You live in Bluebell and win:' **"I knew you'd win the moment I saw your dish. It looked sooo delicious!" **"You did it! You won! I couldn't be happier if I'd won myself!" **"Congratulations! I can't believe your food won. Do you want a job at the cafe?" Animal Festival *"Animal festivals are so exciting! They really show you just how amazing our animals are." *'Win:' "Congratulations! You must be so proud of your animals now." *'Lose:' "I know it hurts to lose after you've put in so much effort. But cheer up! There's always next time." Hand Fishing Contest *"I used to catch quite a few when I was a kid... today's festival really brought back memories." *'Win:' "You caught so many! That was great!" Flower Day Festival *"Oooh! ♥ What an absolutely wonderful flower! Thank you soo much!" Music Festival *"Did you enjoy that festival? I thought it was just phenomenal. So moving!" Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes